My Everything
by FrankiezCrazy
Summary: A Super Junior Fanfiction/YeHae Couple/CHAP FINAL!/"HANYA TEKAD YANG MAMPU MEMATAHKAN SEGALANYA!"/Ini akun HanJi84 yang berubah u-name/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Diantara bau karbol yang menusuk hidung, diantara lorong panjang berkelok dengan perpaduan warna putuh-biru tua, dan diantara derit-derit roda–kursi roda–yang mengalun ritmik tanpa irama di ruang hening tanpa suara itu.

Namja berkulit putih susu dan bermata sipit itu memegang sepasang tangkai kursi roda yang diduduki seorang namja berambut ikal-pirang dan tubuh atletis dengan tatapannya yang sayu seolah mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat : 'aku-belum-dapat-menerima-kenyataan-pahit-ini'. Namja pirang itu mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti mendorong kursinya ketika mereka berada tepat didepan pintu silver metalik yang berdiri dengan dinginnya.

"Waeyo? Kau harus Istirahat, Hae-ah!" ujar namja bermata sipit itu keras sehingga menggema disepanjang lorong tersebut.

Namja yang memunggunginya terdiam, perlahan bahunya bergetar. Dari balik punggungnya, dia tahu kalau namja yang akrab dipanggilnya 'Hae'**–Donghae–**itu mulai menagis. Namja pemilik mata onyx jernih itu berjongkok–bertumpu pada kedua lutut kokohnya–dihadapan Donghae yang tertunduk menagis.

Air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipi kemerahan Donghae, jari-jari lentiknya bergerak menegakkan dagu namja itu, "Mianhaeyo Donghae-ya… aku tak bermaksud–"

"Seluruh harapanku telah pupus Yesung Hyung! Andai saja ketika itu aku lebih berhati-hati saat menyetir–" dengan cepat Donghae memotong pembicaraan halus dari namja yang dipanggilnya**–Yesung–**

"Ssssst… uljimma Hae-ah, uljimma… tidak ada yang perlu disesali, semuanya telah berlalu–"

"Ne, Kau benar! Semuanya telah berlalu! **Karirku sebagai pelari gawang–hurdle–nasional telah berakhir!** Dan kau benar, itu hanyalah masa laluku! Sekarang, apa yang dapat dibanggakan lagi dariku kecuali **Donghae namja cacat yang hanya bisa duduk di kursi rodanya sepanjang waktu!**" lagi-lagi Donghae memotong kata-kata Yesung dengan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak, teriakkannya menggema disepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu, ia belum dapat menerima kenyataan hidupnya yang berbalik 180 derajat.

… /hening/

"**Seharusnya** **saat ini aku berda di tempat latihan bersama kau dan atlit-atlit lainnya**" suara Donghae mengecil menjadi sebuah desahan serak karena menagis.

"Ne, aku tahu perasaanmu" tangan halus Yesung menggenggam tangan penuh guratan keberhasilan milik Donghae, seolah memberikan kekuatan baru pada namja yang baru saja terjatuh itu. "Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat latihan, ne?" jemari lentiknya menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Donghae.

"Ne!" Donghae mengangguk mantap sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi aku punya satu syarat–" Yesung berdiri membuat Donghae harus mendongak keatas untuk menatap wajahnya. "Sudah jam 11 malam, kau harus tidur biar aku cepat pulang untuk persiapan latihan besok!" Yesung memutar knop pintu silver metalik itu, membuat daun pintunya terbuka lebar, ia mendorong lagi kursi roda Donghae yang sempat tertunda sampai ditepi ranjang ruang rawatnya, kemudian menggendong Donghae ala Bridal Style ke atas ranjang.

**PROLOG END**

.

.

**A Super Junior Fanfiction (YeHae Couple, Yesung as Seme)**

"**MY EVERYTHING"**

**LEE HANJI©2012**

**AN : Ini fict dibuat waktu Hanji belum punya akun di FFN, fict ini didedikasikan buat temen Hanji yang waktu itu kakinya retak karena kesalahan teknis waktu latihan, sehingga dia nggak bisa latihan bersama lagi :'(**

**Soal cast, itu karena dia–temenku–penggemar berat Hae…**

**Awalnya ini mau jadi fict EunHae pertamaku, tapi setelah liat foto YeHae moment sama EunWook moment, jadi crack begini deh…**

**Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/**

**If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive…:D**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku seolah berlari diatas kaki-kakimu…"**

**.**

**.**

Namja berbahu bidang dengan tubuhya yang atletis itu bersender pada senderan kursi rodanya yang terparkir di tepi lapangan ras (lapangan untuk lari gawang/hurdle), ia menatap kosong lapangan yang telah sepi itu. Diantara jari-jemarinya tersemat secarik kertas yang menari-nari nakal diterpa angin.

"Hae-ah… bagaimana? Kau senang melihat kami berlatih tadi?" Yesung menepuk bahu Donghae yang tak bergeming ditempatnya. "Apa ini?" Yesung menarik secarik kertas yang digenggam Donghae.

"Itu dari Hyung pelatih" ujar Donghae datar.

Mata jernih dari seorang Kim Joong-Woon itu mulai menelusuri deretan Hangeul yang terketik rapi pada secarik kertas surat resmi tersebut, ia menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Yesung seolah tahu perasaan yang sedang dialami karibnya itu, '**seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong!' **meski sebenarnya ia juga tahu, bahwa surat tersebut cepat atau lambat akan dikeluarkan dari pelatihan tempatnya bernaung bersama Donghae.

Surat itu… adalah **Surat Pemberhentian… **

Kristal bening mulai keluar dari sudut mata cekung penyabet gelar **Juara 1 Lari Gawang se-Korea Selatan sebanyak 4x berturut-turut dan orang yang berhasil terpilih untuk mewakili negaranya di ASIA GAMES bulan depan, **dan itu semua pupus setelah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dialaminya seminggu lalu, mematikan fungsi organ gerak bawahnya, membuatnya harus duduk di kursi roda sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

"**Hyung… katakanlah kalau aku adalah namja tersial yang pernah lahir di bumi!**"pekik Donghae diantara isak tangisnya.

… /hening/ hanya ada isakan tangis Donghae dan hembusan angin yang mengibarkan rambut kecoklatan mereka dengan kasar.

Yesung meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu bidang Donghae dari belakang dan mengelusnya halus. Ia tahu, Donghae masih sulit untuk menerima kehidupan barunya, disamping itu, dia juga tahu rasa sakit lahir-batin yang dialami Donghae.

"**Setelah accident itu–**" Yesung menatap sahabat sekaligus Hoobae yang memunggunginya itu prihatin. "**–Aku seperti tak mengenalimu lagi!**"

Frekuensi tangisan Donghae bertambah. "Kau sama saja seperti orang-orang itu!" Donghae tersulut emosi, ia melepas ganjalan pada roda kursi rodanya dan mulai mengayuh dengan tangan-tangan kekarnya.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku–" Yesung menahan laju kursii roda Donghae.

"PERGI KAU DARI SITU!" bentaknya garang. "Kau sama saja seperti orang-orang yang hanya bisa mencemoohku karena keadaanku!" amarah Donghae semakin menjadi. "**Hyung pelatih, para fans-ku, dan atlit-atlit lain, semua mencemoohku! TERMASUK KAU!**" deru nafas Donghae terdengar semakin tidak teratur, urat-urat lehernya tampak jelas menegang.

"Hae-ah, kau hanya salah paham dengan perkataanku tadi!" Yesung berlutut dihadapan namja berjuluk **El Fishy **(karangan author, dari kata ELFishy) karena kegesitannya dalam berlari dan melompati palang.

"Mungkin benar, tak ada lagi yang patut dibanggakan dariku… bahkan kau sendiri membenciku 'kan?" Donghae menatap sinis Yesung yang mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"BERHENTI BICARA!" bentak Yesung yang sudah kelewat batas kesabarannya, ia mengguncang bahu Donghae keras. "Kau benar-benar berubah, Donghae-ssi! Tidak seperti dulu!" ia menatap Donghae tajam. "Aku kehilanagan Donghae yang masih memiliki keceriaan disaat dia kalah bertanding, aku kehilangan Donghae yang selalu punya pikiran kedepan, dan aku kehilangan Donghae yang memiliki ketegaran yang berlipat ganda ketika dapat masalah!" bentak Yesung keras, dadanya kembang-kempis dan wajahnya merah padam, ia sudah marah sekarang. "**Aku benar-benar kehilangan Donghae sahabatku, bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu, DONGHAE YANG BARU!**" Yesung berdiri dengan marah dan menyangga ransel besarnya.

Donghae mulai mencerna kata-kata Yesung barusan, ia tertunduk dalam tak berani menatap mata sobat kecilnya yang menatap dirinya tajam. "Mianhae… mianhae… mian–" Donghae tersentak ketika Yesung memeluknya erat. "–Mianhae Hyung aku terlalu kekanakan, kau benar, ini bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya, aku merasa berbeda sejak aku bangun di ranjang rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, dan kau benar aku sudah hilang, diriku mati, Hyung…" Donghae menangis dipundak Yesung.

Yesung mengelus punggung Donghae halus. "**Meskipun tak ada harapan untuk kembali, jadilah** **Donghae yang selalu ceria, dan** **Donghae yang selalu menerima semuanya dengan hati yang tulus tanpa ada beban**" Yesung melepas pelukannya. "Inilah filosofi hidup, seperti sebuah roda yang diputar oleh waktu. Tidak selalu hidupmu berada diatas, Hae… sekarang, kau berada di sisi paling bawah, tinggal bagaimana caramu menyikapinya untuk memutar kembali dan berada diatas lagi, arraseo?" Yesung mencoba bijak.

"Ne, arra!"

"Aku punya berita yang mungkin menyenangkan bagimu, atau mungkin… sebaliknya–" Yesung mencoba menimbang perkataan selanjutnya.

"Katakanlah kalau memang itu penting buatku" ujar Donghae cepat.

"Aku–" Yesung tidak berani menatap manik obsidian Donghae. "–**Aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu di ASIA GAMES bulan depan**" menahan nafas menanti respon Dongahae.

… /hening/

"Ini bukanlah keputusanku, ini keputusan Hyung pelatih, Mianhaeyo…" Yesung terlihat menyesal atas perkataanya barusan.

"Aku tahu…"

…/hening/

"**Semoga Berhasil**" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or CONTINUE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Oke, mungkin sampai disini dulu fict dari saya…**

**Hanji masih baru soal beginian, Hanji tau fict ini kependekan, wkwkwk~**

**Hanji mau nanya, fict ini dilanjutin atau sampai sini aja? **

**Hanji kehabisan ide pas nulisnya… :P**

**.**

**.**

**Hanji butuh comment dari para Seonbae disini…**

**Untuk memastikan bahwa fict ini diminati,**

**Mind to Review, Please :') **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya, balas Review :**

**-Cloud1124 : **Hanji-ya!

Finally, kamu nulis YeHae~ XD

Aku suka idenya! Ini based on true story, huh? Kasihan banget temenmu itu.. :'(

Donghae-oppa! Fighting~ XD

Wew, jarang ada yang membuat sosok Yeye jadi atlet. Biasanya, dia jadi pengusaha atau pemimpin organisasi.. :D

Lanjutkan, ne? Kutunggu...

Cloud

**ANS : iya nih, Hanji lagi pengen aja bikin YeHae gara-gara ketemu foto YeHae di internet yang lagi nunjukin ke-AEGYO-an mereka :D Kamsha sudah mau RnR… hihihi, ini part 2nya sudah update, jangan lupa comment lagi ya…**

**-cloud3024 : **hwaa

ada juga yg buat crack couple ini :)

hae kshan khidupannya brubah 180 derajat .

smga sungie baby mau menemani dia selalu ^^

lanjutt, ne..

ps: Anonymousnya di disable, ne.. biar readers yg ga punya akun FFn bisa review juga ^^

**ANS : Yesung kalau dipasangin dengan Donghae pasti setia :P Anonymousnya sudah diaktifin kok. Sebelumnya aku nggak ngerti lho fungsinya buat apa -,- Kamsha sudah comment, Unnie :D hihihi, ini part 2nya sudah update, jangan lupa comment lagi ya…**

**-rayie159 : **Update cepat ya...ceritanya ok kok,yehae tu couple yg cute ^^

Bisa tolong buatkan cerita ttg yewon ngga ?

**ANS : Ini sudah cepat kah? Setuju mereka itu pas banget kalau dijadika couple, tapi aku juga suka HaeHyuk sama YeWook, kok :D ff YeWon? Nggak janji bisa buatin, saya harus munculin mood dulu untuk menyukai couple itu ==a Kamsha sudah comment :D hihihi, ini part 2nya sudah update, jangan lupa comment lagi ya…**

**-trueetr : **wew yehae~

ini bagus u,u

haenya lumpuh ? :o omo kasian T.T

yesung oppa keren nyemangatin hae wuhuw..

lanjut ne, sy tunggu~

**ANS : Semoga yang ini juga bagus ya? Yesung itu setia buat Donghae… Kamsha sudah comment :D hihihi, ini part 2nya sudah update, jangan lupa comment lagi ya…**

**Buat Reviewer yang ketinggalan, mianhae… hanya ini yang didapat saat ketik chap 2nya ^^**

.

.

"Aku–" Yesung tidak berani menatap manik obsidian Donghae. "–**Aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu di ASIA GAMES bulan depan**" menahan nafas menanti respon Dongahae.

… /hening/

"Ini bukanlah keputusanku, ini keputusan Hyung pelatih, Mianhaeyo…" Yesung terlihat menyesal atas perkataanya barusan.

"Aku tahu…"

…/hening/

"**Semoga Berhasil**" lanjutnya.

.

.

**A Super Junior Fanfiction (YeHae Couple, Yesung as Seme)**

"**MY EVERYTHING"**

**LEE HANJI©2012**

**AN : Ini fict dibuat waktu Hanji belum punya akun di FFN, fict ini didedikasikan buat temen Hanji yang waktu itu kakinya retak karena kesalahan teknis waktu latihan, sehingga dia nggak bisa latihan bersama lagi :'(**

**Soal cast, itu karena dia–temenku–penggemar berat Hae…**

**Awalnya ini mau jadi fict EunHae pertamaku, tapi setelah liat foto YeHae moment sama EunWook moment, jadi crack begini deh…**

**Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/**

**If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive…:D**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku seolah berlari diatas kaki-kakimu…"**

**.**

**.**

Namja itu berlari,

berlari dengan peluh bercucuran,

nafas yang memburu, otot-otot kakinya semakin menegang,

13,72 m dari garis start,

ia melompati palang putih setinggi 42 inci yang menghalangi langkahnya,

kaki-kakinya menapaki lantai merah bata itu

9,14 m setelah palang pertama,

ia melompati palang kedua,

"ANGKAT KAKINYA, LEBIH TINGGI, LURUSKAN!"

"JANGAN TEKUK KAKIMU KETIKA MENDARAT, ITU MEMBERATKAN LANGKAH!"

palang ke 3,

tubuhnya tidak seimbang, langkahnya menjadi kacau,

"BADAN CONDONG KEDEPAN, BUKAN KEBELAKANG, JAGA KESEIMBANGAN!"

ia melompati palangnya yang ke 4,

TAK… kaki depannya menghantam palang saat melompat dan 1 palang jatuh,

"JANGAN TERLALU CEPAT ANGKAT KAKI!"

palang ke 5,

TAK… tangannya menyenggol palang dan jatuh lagi,

"TANGANMU KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK KESEIMBANGAN BUKAN UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PALANG!"

palang ke 6,

palang ke 7,

palang ke8,

"AYO LEBIH CEPAT!"

"KAU TERLAMBAT DARI CATATAN SEBELUMNYA!"

palang ke 9,

palang ke 10,

"YAK! HABISKAN LANGKAHMU, BUSUNGKAN DADA, TERUS HABISKAN!"

"YAK!" namja dalam balutan training merah dan kaus putih dengan bordiran bendera Korea Selatan didadanya menghentikan penghitung waktunya. "**Kau terlambat 15 detik dari catatan sebelumya! Kau berniat menggantikan Donghae bulan depan?**" bentak namja paruh baya yang melemparkan handuk putih pada Yesung yang masih mengatur nafas, keringatnya bercucuran ketanah.

"Mianhae, Hyung pelatih… besok kucoba tingkatkan" ujar Yesung ditengan nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

Namja kekar dengan perutnya yang tambun itu memperhatikan Yesung yang terbungkuk mengatur nafas. "Jangan berbungkuk, nanti aliran darahmu tidak lancar!" ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang terlihat kecewa.

.

Yesung melangkah gontai melewati lorong stadiun tempatnya berlatih, tangan kanannya menggoyang-goyangkan botol mineral yang sudah tak berisi lagi. Keringat masih mengalir meski dirasa handuk putihnya sudah dapat diperas. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas berat.

TAK… ia melempar botol bekas itu ke tong sampah, tapi tak berhasil dan membuatnya harus mengambil kembali dan memasukkannya ulang.

"YESUNG HYUUUNG!" seru sosok namja diatas kursi roda yang menghampirinya, ia sedikit kewalahan mengayuh kursi rodanya.

Yesung menatap namja–Donghae–itu datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Wae?" Donghae sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas berat, "Tunggu saja disini, aku mau mandi dan berganti dulu!" Yesung melenggang pergi.

.

Yesung menghempaskan dirinya di kursi panjang besi berwarna merah di ruang khusus para atlet itu dengan lesu, ia terbungkuk menggoyang-goyang kakinya yang menggantung diatas tanah.

"Yesung, kami pulang duluan, ne? Hwaiting!" ujar Siwon dan Eunhyuk kemudian keluar ruangan sambil menenteng tasnya masing-masing.

…/hening/

"Yesung? Boleh aku masuk?" ujar suara lemah dari luar ruangan.

"Hmmm…" desahnya singkat.

Donghae masuk, ia mengayuh kursi rodanya mendekat. "Ada masalah, hyung?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Yesung diam, ia berdiri dan membuka lokernya dalam diam. "Ini, minumlah! Kulihat kau belum minum sejak tadi" ia melempar sebotol air mineral pada saeng-nya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kamsha" Donghae membuka segel-nya. "Aku tahu kau punya masalah, hyung" ia mulai menegak air dalam botol bening itu.

Yesung masih tetap diam meskipun jemarinya mengacak-acak isi loker tidak jelas, entah mencari apa.

"Ceritakanlah padaku!" tegas Donghae. "Kulihat catatan pencapaianmu memburuk, apa yang terjadi? Kau punya masalah dengan hyung pelatih? cerita saja!"

Yesung masih diam, ia menenteng selembar kaus dari lokernya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari situ.

BRAKKK… ia membanting daun pintu dengan keras.

.

Yesung mendorong kursi roda Donghae dalam diam, keduanya tampak tak melontarkan sepatah katapun, lorong hening, hanya derit kursi roda yang menggema disepanjangnya.

"**Kau membenciku, hyung?**" ujar Donghae pelan.

Yesung tersentak dan berhenti mendorong sebentar. "Andwae" jawabnya singkat.

"**Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkanku sejak tadi? Apakah itu berarti kau marah padaku?**" ujar Donghae lagi sedikit lebih keras.

"ANDWAE!" bentaknya, Donghae kemudian diam seribu bahasa, takut. Yesung lenjut mendorong kursi rodanya.

… /hening kembali/ sampai Yesung mengantar Donghae pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

=Donghae POV=

Aku memandangi berjejer-jejer pigura foto yang terpajang di dinding Baby Blue kamarku, semuanya fotoku diatas podium sambil mencium piala yang yang kuraih kala itu. Aku ingat ketika pertama kali Yesung hyung mengunjungi kamarku dan melihat koleksi foto-foto itu, ia–**iri–**padaku. '**Kapan** **aku menggantikanmu untuk berdiri disana?**" ia sedikit ketus ketika mengucapkannya, tapi juga dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

Aku pikir sekarang memang sudah waktunya Yesung hyung yang menempati posisiku. "Kata-katamu sebentar lagi terwujud, hyung" ujarku lirih menatap nanar kedua kakiku yang tergantung di kursi roda tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Kau menangis?"

Aku tersentak kaget melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri di belakangku, padahal sebelumnya hanya aku sendiri di kamar besar itu. "Yesung hyung?" aku tidak mau menatapnya.

"Kau benar menangis?" sepertinya dia melihatku mengusap air mata.

Aku diam.

"**He! Namja itu tidak boleh menangis, Kau sendiri yang bilang ketika kita sama-sama masih menyesap susu lewat dot!**" tegasnya, perlahan menghampiriku.

Aku masih tertunduk diam.

"Kau marah padaku karena masalah tadi siang?" ia menarik mundur kursiku sehingga ia bisa berlutut mensejajarkan wajah kami.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Mian…" katanya. "Aku sudah kelewat bad mood tadi siang, aku sudah malas bicara kalau sudah kesal" ia memelukku erat sekali, aku diam tidak membalas pelukannya. "Kau benar benar marah padaku?"

"Andwae" jawabku singkat. "Aku hanya bingung bagaimana kau bisa masuk kekamarku?" aku mencoba untuk tidak murung lagi.

"Hihihi… tadi Umma-mu yang menyuruhku langsung masuk, katanya kamu sedang ngambek, dan biasanya kalau sedang ngambek susah diajak bicara" ia berdiri berjalan ke belakang kursi rodaku, aku blushing, malu. "Mau temani aku ketaman? Aku ingin menceritakan hal yang tadi siang"

=Donghae POV end=

.

=Normal POV=

"Hae, **aku hanya takut kalah**" Yesung akhirnya mengakui perkaranya.

"Kau? Takut kalah? Bwahahahaha…" tawa Donghae meledak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau mentertawakanku?" Yesung terlihat bingung.

"Kau tahu, ini cuma permainan bukan taruhan yang nantinya kau akan dibunuh karena kalah!" ceplos Donghae asal.

"Tapi, ini juga menyangkut nama baik negara, kau tahu?" Yesung sewot.

"Kau ini seperti yeoja, tahu? Kau ini namja, **namja tidak berpikir pakai hati**! Lagipula **kita diharuskan berpikir pakai otak bukan pakai hati, hati itu–jahat–karena hati semua kacau, coba pikirkan!**" Donghae masih tertawa lepas.

"Aku takut semua kecewa karena aku, aku tidak mau kau kecewa" ia merengut.

"Lho? Jadi semua ini kau laksanakan karena aku? Bukan karena hatimu sendiri" tanya Donghae agak kesal.

"Nah! Kau memakan omongan sendiri kan? Kau bilang 'pikir jangan pakai hati!'" gantian Yesung yang tertawa lepas.

"**Kau–hatimu–itu tertekan, tahu?** Aku sudah bisa melihat dari masalahmu. Dan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan adalah contohnya. Kau melandaskan semua ini karena aku, kau takut aku kecewa karena kalah, kau takut kalah karena pertandingan ini menyangkut nama baik negara, begitu kan? Itu artinya kau tidak tulus, melakukan sesuatu itu harus tulus dari hatimu sendiri" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"**Tandanya aku harus menggunakan hati kan?**" Yesung mencoba mematikan anggapan Donghae yang pertama–berpikir jangan pakai hati–.

"Ne, itu sebagian kecilnya. **Sebagian besarnya, pikiranmu lah yang kau atur sedemikian rupa bagaimana caramu meningakatkan percaya diri**, semua itu untuk diri sendiri, bangga untuk diri sendiri, menang untuk diri sendiri, tidak memikirkan yang lain. Dengan begitu kau tidak tertekan. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Donghae memperhatikan–kelopak mata Yesung ber-bling-bling ria–body language Yesung yang terlihat lama mencerna atau mungkin sama sekali tidak mengerti. #bantaiauthor

"Hmmm…" bola mata Yesung menatap lembayung di langit sore ketika itu.

"Huftt…" Donghae menghela nafas. "Begini, gunakan pikiranmu dengan se-rileks mungkin, kau juga boleh mainkan imajinasimu di lapangan nanti, anggap semua tidak ada, tidak ada piala, tidak ada negara yang mengekor dibelakang namamu, tidak ada hyung pelatih yang galak, tidak ada aku–"

"Selalu ada kamu disana! Temani aku! Aku ingin kau hadir!" potong Yesung cepat.

"–Ne, aku menemanimu, tapi ingat aku tidak memaksamu sebagai pemenang. **Dilapanagan nanti hanya ada kau tanpa perasaan yang menekanmu, trek, dan palang-palang setan itu**. Lakukan semaumu biarkan dirimu meringan, arraseo?" jelas Donghae lagi.

"Arra, arra… kau ini, tetap saja menjadi orang yang professional. Kau tahu, aku akan membawa piala itu untukmu, aku ingin berfoto berdua denganmu diatas podium" senyum Yesung merekah.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

AN : Hihihi… part 2nya sudah update, tadinya Hanji nggak tahu mau nulis apa untuk di part 2nya. Hanji bukan seorang atlit sih, jadi agak nggak nyambung gitu deh… Mian…

Kata-kata Donghae yang 'jangan pikir pakai hati' aku mendengar itu diradio, entah namanya apa karena Hanji cupa numpang lewat di frekuensi itu, hihihi…

.

.

**Hanji butuh comment dari para Seonbae disini…**

**Untuk memastikan bahwa fict ini diminati,**

**Mind to Review, Please :') **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Super Junior Fanfiction (YeHae Couple)**

"**MY EVERYTHING"**

**Lee Hanji **** 2012**

**Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/**

**If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive… :D**

**.**

**.**

"**IMPOSSIBLE itu 2 kata, **

**Im-Possible!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku seolah berlari diatas kaki-kaki mu."**

**.**

**.**

Namja berambut pirang itu masih duduk di balkon rumahnya, ditemani secangkir teh yang telah dingin. Ia hanya menatap kosong jutaan kubik air laut yang terhampar luas dihadapannya. Deru ombak laut yang monolog menghantam karang, tereosi selama ratusan tahun, dan suara camar sang penghuni asli pantai hanya menambah kesunyian yang ada pada diri namja itu.

Setelah kariernya berakhir sebagai pelari Hurdle Nasional Korea Selatan, ia pindah ke Mokpo, menemani sang umma yang sudah lama tinggal sendiri, setelah appanya meninggal dunia beberapa tahun silam, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. **Mokpo**, tanah kelahirannya dan rumah sederhana yang memang sengaja dibangun di pinggir laut itu menyimpan banyak kenangan masa kecil yang bahagia.

Tapi semua itu hanya kenangan yang seolah ikut melebur bersama ombak yang mengerosi karang bersama waktu yang diputar.

"Haaah…" namja itu menghela nafas panjang, kecewa pada takdir.

Semua yang dia cintai selau pergi dengan cepat. Appa yang sangat ia cintai dan karier yang sangat ia banggakan, semua dilahap habis oleh takdir. Hanya takdir Tuhan yang mampu berkehendak atas apa yang ia ciptakan. Takdir memang pahit. Sekarang hanya ada keheningan dalam dirinya. Dia tahu, hidup ini tidak segalanya akan baik.

Yesung sudah 7 hari masuk karantina di Incheon, bersama para pelari Hurdle dari berbagai negara yang akan menentukan takdirnya dilapangan nanti. Dia tahu, 3 hari lagi ASIA GAMES akan dibuka, Yesung pasti sibuk dengan urusannya. Dan, sudah 7 hari pula Yesung tidak menghubungi namja itu. Ia sangat kesepian, tanpa mereka yang saling berbagi cerita baru.

Namja itu, **Lee Donghae**.

**.**

**.**

**(H-3 ASIA GAMES)**

Donghae menatap ponselnya yang sudah 7 hari tidak mendapat panggilan masuk dari Yesung, hyung yang sangat ia sayangi setelah Donghwa Hyung, kakak biologisnya. Ia kesepian, hanya ditemani puluhan figura foto yang terpajang mengelilingi dinding kamar bercat biru. Entah mengapa ia tidak bosan karena setiap hari menemui warna itu di kehidupannya. Baginya, **biru berarti perdamaian**, ia ingin hidupnya sedamai warna biru.

DRRRRT…. DRRRRT…DRRRRT…

Kini hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya terjadi juga, tanpa perlu melihat layar untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon, Donghae sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya disaat larut malam seperti ini.

"Yeoboseyo?" Donghae mengawali pembicaraan.

"Yeoboseyo, Donghae-ya!" seru suara diseberang itu dengan penuh antusias.

Suara itu sangat familiar baginya, **Yesung hyung**. Suaranya sangat dalam merdu, syahdu menyentuh hati, seharusnya ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang penyanyi, bukan pelari Hurdle. Tapi yah, takdir yang berkata kemudian.

"…" Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar suara yang sudah 7 hari tidak didengarnya. Beribu perasaan yang campur aduk memenuhi batinnya yang sangat merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang dibatasi jarak ratusan kilometer, Mokpo-Incheon.

"Kau kenapa? Tak merindukanku, eoh? Kau marah padaku karena tidak meneleponmu? Kau baik-baik saja, tidak sakit kan?" Yesung langsung menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan, karena lama sekali tidak mendengar balasan ocehan dari sang 'adik' tercinta.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung." Katanya kemudian.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hae-ah! Kau baik-baik saja disana? Bagaimana kabar Umma-mu?" ujar Yesung lagi.

"Aku baik, Umma juga." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Ada apa denganmu El…Fi…shy?" goda Yesung kemudian tertawa riang.

"Aku sedih tidak bertemu kau, Yesung hyung. Disini sangat sepi, Umma hanya sibuk di dapur sepanjang hari, kalau sedang bosan, dia hanya menemaniku minum teh di balkon." Donghae memulai ceritanya.

"Disini juga sepi, Hae-ah. Semuanya orang asing, atlit-atlit itu hanya sedikit yang mampu berbahasa Korea, jadi, kami berinteraksi hanya seperlunya saja." Balas Yesung dengan nada seperti anak kecil bercerita.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu, hyung. Apalagi aku ini tidak pandai berbahasa Inggris!" cerita Donghae. "Bagaimana latihanmu disana? Pencapaianmu meningkat, kah?"

"Entahlah, aku pikir aku yang paling buruk diantara lawan-lawanku itu." Nada bicara Yesung terdengar sedih.

"Yah hyung, kau sama saja seperti terakhir kita bertemu. Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, mereka hanya manusia, sama sepertimu, mereka juga makan dan minum sepertimu, kan? Potensi kalian sama, sekarang hanya tergantung mental." Donghae terdengar emosi. "Catatan pencapaianmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Lumayan, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengitung seberapa jauh sudah kemampuanku diantara mereka, kami latihan ditempat berbeda dan pelatih berbeda."

"Yah, aku tahu. Menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin standar." Desah Yesung lesu.

"Yah hyung… kenapa kau mematokinya standar? Bercita-cita tinggi itu boleh, kan? Jadi juara Asia Games, kemudian mencetak rekor Asia baru, mengalahkan Liu Xiang dari China yang pernah memecahkan rekor Asia dengan waktu 13,22 detik di Olimpiade Athena tahun 2011 lalu, apa yang tidak mungkin? Bercita-citalah yang tinggi, dengan begitu kita termotivasi dengan kekurangan yang kita miliki. Percayalah, aku sendiri merasakannya, hyung." Donghae terdengar menggebu-gebu. "Meski aku belum pernah melampaui waktu secepat itu…" Donghae tertawa garing.

"…" Yesung terdiam, sepertinya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Donghae.

"Tapi aku selalu berpikir kalau akulah yang terburuk diantara mereka." Timpal Yesung lagi.

"Terburuk dalam hal apa? Memasak? Hahaha…"

"Itu kamu!"

"Hahahahaha…"

"Hahahahaha…"

Keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Tapi jangan lari dari prinsip '**Talk less, do more**' ya hyung." Ujar Donghae ketika tawanya mereda.

"Ne, I know… Bagaimana keadaanmu di Mokpo? Nanti kau datang ke pertandinganku, kan?"

"Ini yang kedua kalinya kau menanyakan keadaanku, tiga kali, aku cium kau!" canda Donghae lagi. "Hehehe… just kidding! Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Soal pertandingan, aku pasti akan datang." Jawab Donghae mantap.

"Awas kau kalau sampai tidak datang, kulempar ke laut Mokpo dan kembalilah bersama saudara-saudaramu di laut!"

"Kau kira aku ini peranakan Squidward, eoh?"

"Kalau kau bukan ikan, lalu kenapa orang memanggilmu dengan julukan **El Fishy**?"

"Itu nama julukan dan fanbaseku, hyung… Baiklah, kalau nanti kau menang dan namamu melejit, aku akan buat fanbase dengan julukan '**Big Head**'!" ujar Donghae kesal.

"Sssssshhh…" desis Yesung kesal. "Sudah larut, Hae. Kau tidurlah, tidak baik tidur kelewat malam." Saran Yesung.

"Biarlah hyung, aku masih rindu padamu. Lagipula aku sudah lewat 17 tahun, kok, jadi tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tapi aku ngantuk, Hae. Aku capek, hari ini aku dapat omelan dari hyung pelatih sepanjang hari."

"Ah, biarlah dia mengomel sesuka hati, kau dengarkan saja sekalian melatih mental, yang penting jangan dimasukkan dalam hati, ne? kita namja, kita dilahirkan dengan logika 2x lebih besar dibanding yeoja, harusnya kita dapat berpikir lebih matang lagi. Karena kapasitas logika kita lebih besar, kita dapat menampung pikiran di otak, tidak dilarikan ke hati, karena over capacity, ne?"

"Ah, dari tadi sok nge-barat kau!" cibir Yesung dengan nada bercanda.

"Suka-suka aku dong, hyung. Mulutku harimauku!"

"Sudah Hae, tidur sana sudah malam sekali, kau pasti meneleponku di balkon, kan? Dibalkon angin kencang, nanti masuk angin, aku tidak mau melihatku belereran ingus saat pertandingan nanti."

"Hishhh… siapa bilang aku meneleponmu di balkon, hyung. Aku sedang berbaring di ranjang."

"Berarti kau mau tidur sebelum aku meneleponmu tadi? Ah, mianhaeyo… kalau begutu tidurlah."

"Ani, hyung. Aku masih ingin ngobrol bersamamu." Donghae memohon.

"Apa perlu kunyanyikan sebuah lagu biar kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Aniiii… aku masih mau ngobrol, aku sangat bosan disini."

"Tapi aku capek, Hae-ah. Aku juga mau tidur, disini sudah sepi, semua atlit sudah tidur."

"Ah, baiklah, hyung. Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

"Hmmm… lagu apa?"

"Terserah kau saja, kau yang lebih pandai bernyanyi."

"**My Everything?**"

"…" Donghae tampak mengeritkan kening. "Nyanyikan saja, sudah lama tidak mendengar suara merdumu, hyung."

**The loneliness of night alone**

**The search for strength to carry on**

**My every hope has seemed to die**

**My eyes had no more tears to cry**

**Then like the sun shining up above**

**You surrounded me with your endless love**

'**Cause all the thing I couldn't see **

**Are now so clear to me**

Sebuah lagu yang kunyanyikan hanya untukmu, Hae-ah. Kau yang selalu membuat kegundahan hatiku meredup, memberikan sinar yang membuat rasa takutku hilang, kau yang selalu menyemangatiku, dan berdiri di sampingku, menyeka air mataku, membesarkan hatiku, serta tempatku mencurahkan kegundahan yang menderaku… Cintamu begitu besar padaku, orang yang sama sekali tak berarti bagi dunia, kau seperti bulan di malam yang gelap.

**You are MY EVERYTHING**

**Nothing your love won't bring**

**My life is yours alone**

**The only love I've ever known**

**Your spirit push me through**

**When nothing else will do**

Aku punya banyak sahabat di dunia ini, beribu-ribu jumlahnya, tapi hanya kau, kau yang selalu menemaniku, kau yang selalu menghangatkan hari-hariku dengan cerita penuh makna yang kulontarkan. Cinta kita seperti tanah dan air, lembab, hangat, dan menumbuhkan bibit bunga di musim semi.

**Every night I pray**

**On bended knee**

**That you will always be…**

**MY EVERYTHING**

Tuhan, tolong jaga cinta kami agar tidak redup hingga akhir. Karena kau segala-galanya bagiku, Hae…

**You're the breath of life in me**

**The only one that sets me free**

**And you have made my soul complete,**

**For all time**

**For all time…**

Aku hampa tanpamu, karena kau nafas di kehidupanku, menghidupi semangatku dengan semangat dan keceriaan yang tak pernah pudar. Kau tahu, kita saling melengkapi…

Karena kita adalah SAHABAT…

**You are MY EVERYTHING**

**Nothing your love won't bring**

**My life is yours alone**

**The only love I've ever known**

**Your spirit push me through**

**When nothing else will do**

**Every night I pray**

**Down on bended knee**

**That you will always be…**

**MY EVERYTHING**

**Oh, MY EVERYTHING…**

Aku belum pernah menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seorangpun, bahkan untuk yeojachinguku sekalipun, kaulah orang pertama yang benar-benar telah berpengaruh pada kehidupanku, Hae-ah…

"…" hening dalam telepon yang masih tersambung itu.

"Kau sudah tidur, Hae-ah?"

"…"

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidur?" Yesung mencoba memastikan. "Urrrrmm… baiklah, aku juga mau tidur. Nite Hae…" baru Yesung akan menutup sambungannya,

"Hiks." Isakan di seberang telepon membuat Yesung kelimpungan.

"Hae, kau menangis? Uljimma… uljimma… kau masih merindukanku? Baiklah aku tidak jadi memutuskan teleponnya, sekarang apalagi yang ingin kau ceri–"

"Tidak hyung… aku hanya terharu dengan nyanyianmu tadi. Hiks." Potong Donghae cepat.

"Memangnya kau mengerti artinya?" canda Yesung dengan nada mengejek.

"Shhhh… kau tulus menyanyikannya untukku, kan? Kenapa mengejekku seperti itu? Aku juga tahu, kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisku memang jauh dibawahmu…"

"Mianhaeyo Donghae-ya, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapan Yesung terdengar menyesal. "Aku tahu, aku pasti sedang mem-pout-kan bibirmu sekarang, pasti imut!"

"Jangan menggombal, hyung."

"Hihihihi… ah, sudah malam, tadi kau sudah janji setelah kunyanyikan akan langsung tidur."

"Ah, iya… baiklah hyung, aku juga sudah bersiap tidur. Nite, hyung… Have a nice dream…"

"Nite."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(H-2 Asia Games)**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Asia Games ke XVII akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 19 September – 4 Oktober 2014 di Incheon Korea Selatan. Sekarang tanggal 17 September dan itu berarti Asia games akan dibuka buka dua hari lagi.

Donghae sedang berbaring di ranjang berbalut bedcover birunya ketika handphone-nya bergetar, ada SMS masuk.

**Yesungie Hyung : **Kau lagi apa, Hae?

**Donghai : **Nothing. Waeyo? ._.

**Yesungie Hyung : **Apa aku mengganggumu?

**Donghai : **Tentu saja tidak, hyung… ada apa SMS malam-malam? Kenapa tidak telepon saja? ==a

**Yesungie Hyung : **Tak ada pulsa:P

**Donghai : **Bohong! Buktinya masih bisa SMS denganku -,-

**Yesungie Hyung : **Ne, sekarang aku tidur berdua di kamar wisma atlit, aku takut mengganggu temanku ._.

**Donghai : **Teman? :|

**Yesungie Hyung : **Ne, ada apa, kau cemburu? Kalau begitu kemarilah, temani aku disini :P

**Donghai : **Hyung… :(

**Yesungie Hyung :** Waeyo, mau cerita lagi? Ayo ceritakan saja :D

**Donghai :** Donghwa Hyung sakit :'(

**Yesungie Hyung :** Oh… semoga lekas sembuh :)

Yesung cemburu lagi pada Donghwa, kakak kandung Donghae yang sepantaran dengannya.

**Donghai :** Dia masuk RS di Busan :'(

**Yesungie Hyung :** Separah itukah? ._.

**Donghai :** Dia kena DBD

**Yesungie Hyung :** Itu tidak terlalu parah, hanya butuh perawatan khusus selama beberapa hari, dia pasti akan sehat lagi :D

**Donghai :** Aku juga berharap begitu, hyung. Teman dekatnya yang mengabari Umma.

Lima menit SMS terhenti.

**Yesungie Hyung :** Kau sedang apa, Hae?

**Donghai :** Sudah kubilang, tidak ada ._.

**Yesungie Hyung :** Mian :P

**Donghai :** Hishhh… kebiasaan! –lempar sandal—

**Yesungie Hyung :** Dongsaeng kurang ajar! –angkat palu—

SMS terhenti lagi selama beberapa menit.

**Yesungie Hyung :** Hae, kau masih bangun, kah?

…

**Yesungie Hyung :** Baiklah, kupikir kau sudah tidur. Nite :)

**Donghai :** Aigooo… aku masih disini, baru saja Bada–anjingku—merengek minta susu :P

**Yesungie Hyung :** Jadi, kau lebih memilih anjing bau-mu itu dibanding SMS dariku? :|

**Donghai :** Apa sih, hyung… sepertinya sedang sensi banget. Memangnya kita berpacaran, sampai-sampai memberi susu anjingku saja tidak boleh :(

**Yesungie Hyung :** Aku semakin takut menjelang pertandingan nanti :'(

**Donghai :** Menangis sajalah sana, bosan aku padamu, curhatannya hanya diseputar itu-itu saja ._.v

SMS terhenti lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

**Donghai :** Hyung? Apa kata-kataku kasar tadi? Mian :'(

…

**Donghai :** Hyung? Aku minta maaf… aku sayang kamu, Hyuung… –hug—

**Yesungie Hyung :** –hugged back–

**Donghai :** :D

**Yesungie Hyung :** Wae?

**Donghai :** Aku sayang hyung…

**Yesungie Hyung :** Aku juga sayang kamu, Hae-ah…

**Donghai :** Tak terasa kita bisa main Drama bergenre Romance, hihihi… :P

**Yesungie Hyung :** Xixixi…

**Donghai : **Oya, tadi hyung mau cerita apa padaku?

**Yesungie Hyung :** Aku ngobrol dengan teman sekamarku, dia berasal dari China, namanya Hangeng. Kau tahu, kan, tahun 2010 lalu seberapa gilanya China nyabet medali emas Asia Games? 199 medali emas dari 42 cabang olahraga termasuk Atletik–Hurdle masuk

**Donghai : **Yeah, I know… bahkan medali sebanyak itu tidak mampu dipajang di dinding kamarku ==a

**Yesungie Hyung :** Dia juga bercerita dengan teman-teman China-nya. Kami saling bercerita tentang diri masing masing, do you know what?

**Donghai :** No, I don't

**Yesungie Hyung :** Hae serius…

**Donghai :** Ne, aku mendengarkan alias membaca curhatmu, kok! Lanjutkan saja ceritamu…

**Yesungie Hyung :** Mereka berlatih sejak umur 5 tahun… dan mereka berasal dari club asal yang memang sudah nge-top banget di negara mereka… sementara aku, tahu Hurdle baru ketika umur 9 tahun, itupun karena kau mengenalkannya padaku :(

**Donghai :** Hahaha… baru mendengar begitu saja sudah minder, hyung… kau tahu, ada dua tipe manusia di bumi ini, pertama, manusia berbakat, yang kedua, manusia yang mau berusaha. Bedanya, manusia berbakat itu ketika diajarkan sekali dua-kali mereka langsung bisa, sementara tipe yang kedua, mereka butuh kemauan keras untuk menjadi nomor satu, dengan cara apa? Bercita-citalah yang tinggi…

…

**Donghai :** Kau tahu, hyung? Tidak semua yang bagus asalanya dari tempat yang bagus juga… bahkan uang berjuta-jutapun tidah akan bisa menolongmu ketika terdampar di Gurun Sahara, hanya kemauan–cita-cita–untuk selamat-lah yang mampu meyelamatkanmu, bukan uang, atau segalanya yang bagus.

**Donghai :** Satu lagi, Tuhan-lah yang akan menentukan. So, berdoalah yang banyak, hyung…

**Yesungie Hyung :** Kamsahamnida, Hae-ah… aku hanya khawatir tidak menang, aku sudah melihat latihan lawan-lawanku, mereka benar-benar memiliki kemampuan jauh diatasku. Aku belum apa-apa dari mereka. Mustahil untuk mengalahkan mantan juara di Asia Games sebelumnya.

**Donghae :** Hyung, di dunia ini apasih yang tidak mungkin terjadi? Kecuali menyetop hari kiamat, memutar waktu, dan menghandle kematian, itu memang mustahil. Tapi untuk jadi juara, apakah itu tidak mungkin terjadi? Mungkin saja, kan?

**Yesungie Hyung :** Aku merasa tidak mungkin aku yang jadi pemenang, yah, aku tahu, meski aku memang harus berbangga hati bisa bertanding bersama para atlit-atlit hebat itu

**Donghai :** Biar aku bercerita, ada rahasia dibalik kata IMPOSSIBLE. Coba di-eja,

**IMPOSSIBLE itu 2 kata, **

**IM-POSSIBLE!**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**AN : **

**Nyeh, fict apa ini?**

**Sudah lama update, makin nista lagi u,u Makin ngelantur dari jalur awal, makin gaje, dan sok ngajarin… Ada yang mau nge-flame? Silahkan, kuberi lampu hijau…**

**Hanji lagi badmood buat nulis, my lovely dovey –my computer—lagi masuk RS(?) dan teks awal fict ini sebagian ketinggalan di memori kompi saya, terpaksa nulis ulang. Ini saya ngetik di laptop Appa, terus di Bluetooth ke handphone dan jadilah saya bisa publish lewat HP, yeeeeay ada kemajuan…**

**yang kata Impossible itu yang mengatakannya adalah urmm… kalau dilihat dari umur dia seniorku, tapi dilihat dari tingkatan dia juniorku, tapi kalau dilihat dari teknik permainan dia jelas seniorku :P (jadi panggilnya? Entahlah) ya, dia yang tiba-tiba ngomong gitu sama temenku yang akan bertanding tanggal 27 Mei lalu…**

**Kalau tentang 2 tipe manusia, itu Master-ku yang bicara, kata-katanya memang bijak, dan dia tampak berwibawa saat mengatakannya.**

**Hanji lagi males bales Review, jadi thanks buat : **

**Cloud1124 | cloud3024 | rayie159 | trueetr | Derfly3424 | Cloud'yeppa | Chiba Ayumu**

**Yang nge-Review di chap sebelumnya :D**

**.**

**.**

**Ayolah… jangan pelit Review, aku tahu banyak yang baca fict ini, aku lihat di Traffict Stat lebih dari 7 orang diatas, tapi mereka nggak memberi Hanji penghargaan, barang Review yang hanya berisi satu titik(.) aja…**

**Okelah, aku maklumi, terserah kalian mau Review apa enggak, maksa orang itu susah, enakan atas kemauan dari diri mereka sendiri,**

**So, Review-nya ditunggu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Junior Fanfiction (YeHae Couple)**

"**MY EVERYTHING"**

**Lee Hanji **** 2012**

**Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/**

**If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive… :D**

** . **

**.**

"**Aku seolah berlari diatas kaki-kaki mu."**

**.**

**.**

**(H-1 Asia Games)**

Yesung tampak gelisah di kamar wisma atlitnya. Sesekali ia melirik handphone yang di taruhnya diatas nakas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, namun namja tampan itu belum bisa pergi tidur, ia masih menunggu telepon atau SMS masuk dari dongsaeng yang sangat ia cintai, Lee Donghae.

Di seberang kasur single-nya, Hankyung yang ber-predikat sebagai teman sekamarnya sejak beberapa hari lalu, sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sudah yang kesekian kali Yesung melirik handphonnya, layarnya gelap, sama sekali tak ada panggilan masuk dari Donghae, dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi, padahal ada banyak sekali hal yang harus ia ceritakan pada namja 'ikan' itu.

"Haaaaaaaaaah…" erang Yesung dan mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. "Kemana si 'bocah tengil' itu?" umpatnya.

Yesung sudah mencoba mengiriminya pesan, delivery, tapi tak kunjung dibalas. Apa ia tak punya pulsa? Tadi dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Donghae, tersambung, tapi tak diangkat. 'Ada apa gerangan dengan si bocah itu, ya?' Yesung bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'Mungkinkah dia sudah tidur? Tapi biasanya dia tidur sekitar pukul 10, yah, setelah dia berhenti sebagai seorang atlit. Karena lewat pukul 9 sudah tidak bagus untuk kebugaran.' Yesung mencoba menerka, sedari tadi ia hanya membolak-balikkan posisi tubuhnya di ranjang, gelisah.

'Apa Donghae sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar curhatannya yang hanya seputar itu-itu saja? Kemarin Donghae berkata seperti itu padaku, sampai membuatku marah.' Yesung mulai berburuk sangka. 'Ah Yesung, _positive thinking_! Aku tahu, Donghae tidak mungkin sejahat itu padaku.' Elaknya.

"Ayolah Hae, balas pesanku…" desahnya.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap nakas. Ekor matanya kali ini tidak tertuju pada handphonenya yang tak berdering, ia terpaku pada foto dengan pigura kayu yang terpajang apik diatas nakas. Dalam foto itu, wajah Yesung bersemu merah ketika Donghae mencium pipinya singkat didepan para hadirin yang berteriak histeris.

Foto itu sudah lama diambil. Foto dirinya dan Donghae diatas podium. Ketika itu, Donghae memenangkan pertandingan Hurdle tingkat Korea Selatan untuk pertama kalinya di Pekan Olahraga Nasional(di Korea Selatan ada PON, nggak sih? ==a) saat itu umurnya masih 16 tahun, dan Donghae 14 tahun.

Saat Donghae diminta untuk berpidato, ia malah turun dari podium dan mengajak Yesung naik ke atas bersama, Yesung sempat kaget ketika Donghae mengalunginya medali emas di depan para wartawan dan penonton yang hadir saat itu. Donghae sangat bangga pada Yesung, sampai-sampai isi pidatonya saat itu, bercerita tentang Yesung di kehidupan Donghae.

Donghae juga pernah bercerita padanya, ia ingin sekali jadi orang terpandang di Asia…

'Aku berjanji padamu, Hae. Kalau aku menang, medali dan trophy akan kuberikan padamu. Semua ini adalah cita-citamu yang takkan pernah terwujud lagi, aku berjanji akan mewujudkannya, hanya untukmu seorang!' tekad Yesung sudah bulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(ASIA GAMES STARTED)**

Yesung semakin gelisah, pembukaan Asia Games sedang berlangsung sekarang, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar jelas dari Donghae sejak tadi malam. Resah? Tentu saja! Ia takut Donghae tidak datang hari ini, padahal dia sudah janji akan datang dari mulai pembukaan hingga babak final, apapun resikonya.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di Stadium Incheon(ada ngga? Aku kurang tahu u,u) bersama atlit-atlit dari bermacam-macam bidang permainan yang akan di tandingkan. Jumlah mereka ratusan, tak terhitung mungkin! Semua dikumpulkan untuk mengikuti upacara. Hanya Yesung yang setengah hati mendengarkan sambutan dari pihak penyelenggara, diantara ratusan peserta pertandingan yang juga menyaksikan acara pembukaan malam itu .

Yesung banyak mencuri-curi kesempatan dalam upacara pembukaan Asia Games untuk menyapu pandangan ke tribun penonton, mencari sosok namja diatas kursi rodanya. Ketemu! Arah jam 4 tempatku berdiri, sosok diatas kursi rodanya. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu… orang itu yeoja, bukan namja! Dia mengenakan rok merah se-mata kaki.

Yesung masih terus memandang kearah ribuan penonton di tribun stadium, tapi nihil, Donghae tak berhasil ditemukan, meski dia sudah mempertajam pengelihatannya. Sudah tak ada lagi manusia yang duduk diatas kursi roda, kecuali yeoja yang dikira Yesung adalah Donghae tadi dan seorang kakek berambut putih di tribun penonton paling atas.

**Kemana Donghae?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Battle Started)**

Sampai hari ini, Yesung belum menemukan sosok Donghae menjumpainya untuk memberikan semangat dan kata-kata penumbuh percaya diri. Hanya kedua orang tua serta adiknya–Jongjin—yang datang untuk memberinya semangat, tapi Donghae, kabarnya masih belum jelas. SMS-nya yang terakhir pun sampai saat ini belum dibalas.

Saat ini Yesung tengah melakukan _warming up_ di ruang atlit, bersama beberapa atlit yang akan melakukan tahap penyisihan untuk hari ini. Donghae masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak kemarin wajahmu murung?" Zhoumi lawan mainnya yang berasal dari China menegur.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yesung singkat, masih sambil meregangkan lengan-lengan berototnya.

"Jangan berbohong, dari wajahmu sudah bisa terbaca, kau punya masalah!" Ujar Zhoumi tegas sambil meregangkan pinggangnya.

"Yah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Yesung memalingkan arah tatapannya, ia mengangkat lutut kanannya setinggi dada, meregangkan otot-otot pahanya.

"Tenang, mungkin sedikit terlambat, dia pasti datang, sabar saja." Zhoumi menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Kuharap begitu." Yesung tersenyum simpul.

Begitulah pertandingan, sesama lawan saling membesarkan hati, meski pada akhirnya hanya salah satu dari merekalah yang akan menang. Tidak ada rasa dendam dan ego untuk membunuh.

**.**

**.**

Garis start yang kini menjadi pijakan kaki Yesung. Ditengah lapangan ras yang akan menjadi bahan penentuannya hari ini, kalah atau menang, tersisih atau berlanjut.

Yesung menoleh kearah lawan-lawannya yang sudah fokus pada jalur masing-masing. Mereka berkaki panjang, peluang yang besar untuk melangkah lebih jauh dibanding dirinya yang memiliki kaki standar. Akh, ayolah… semua punya kelebihannya, panjang kaki tak jadi masalah, **bisa jadi punya kaki panjang tapi fisik lemah, ya kan?**

Yesung juga sempat melihat-lihat tribun penonton, berharap Donghae sudah _stand by_ bersama keluarganya yang menonton. Donghae lagi yang dipikirkannya!

'Ayolah Yesung, apa hubungan Donghae dengan pertandinganmu? Dia tak ada bedanya dengan para penonton yang menyemangatinya saat itu. Jadi, fokus, itu kuncinya! Jarak 110m dengan 10 palang yang harus dilewati, itu tidak sulit. Fokus! Cita-citaku hari ini, sampai di garis finish paling dulu!' batin Yesung untuk menaikkan rasa percaya diri.

1…

2…

3…

**DOR! **Pelatuk ditarik dan pertandingan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

"**CHUKKAE!**" teriak semua pendukungku saat aku keluar dari stadium untuk pulang.

Benar kata Donghae, ada kebanggaan sendiri dengan segala kekurangan kita. Aku sempat tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Zhoumi–pemilik kaki jenjang—ketika mendekati garis finish. Entah apa yang dirasakan Zhoumi ketika itu, larinya melambat dan nafasnya terputus-putus, aku maju dengan ayunan kaki yang semakin dipercepat. Padahal 1 langkah Zhoumi melangkah sama dengan dua langkah aku melangkah.

Entah kekuatan dari mana aku bisa seambisi itu untuk menang. Aku jadi teringat, sebelum pertandingan aku sering hampir menangis saat bercerita pada Donghae bahwa aku takut mengikuti pertandingan ini.

"Hyung…"

Aku menoleh pada asal suara itu.

"Chukkae, hyung! Kau berhasil untuk hari ini!"

"Gamsahae, Jongjin-ah."

Sosok itu Jongjin–adikku—mengahambur ke pelukanku, ia mencium pipiku singkat, aku membalas pelukannya yang erat sekali pada tubuhku. 'Aku hanya menginginkan pelukan ini dari—"

"Yesung… ada kiriman surat dari Donghae!" Hyung pelatih mengahampiriku dengan tergopoh-gopoh, tangan kanannya menggenggam secarik amplop putih. "Selamat ya… kau berhasil!" ucapnya lagi ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul pada pelatihku yang tidak kenal lelah melatih anak super cengeng dan super manja sepetiku.

"Ini dari Donghae. Entah kenapa ia mengirimkannya lewatku, tidak langsung padamu." Ia menyerahkan amplop putih yang sedikit lecek setelah dibawa berlari tadi.

"Gamsahae, hyung…" aku berbungkuk, ia malah menepuk bahuku. Padahal dalam hati aku marah, 'Kenapa yang sampai hanya surat dari Donghae? Tidak orangnya dalam bentuk utuh. Donghae telah mengingkari janjinya untuk menyertaiku di pertandingan!' aku gondok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang kusayang,

Yesungie Hyung

di Stadium Incheon

Annyeong, hyung…

Kuharap kau tidak marah denganku saat ini…

Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini memang sepenuhnya salahku, aku sudah janji padamu untuk menonton setiap pertandingan yang kau jalani, lebih tepatnya, menyertaimu di pinggir lapangan seperti saat aku bertanding dulu. Kau selalu duduk di kursi coach bersama para pelatih meski sudah diusir berkali-kali untuk pindah ke tribun penonton, tapi kalau bukan karena dirimu yang keras kepala, kau tidak akan duduk disana.

Aku tahu, aku ingkar padamu. Saat ini aku sedang berada di RS Busan(ini ada gak ya?) menemani Donghwa hyung yang sakit. Aku tahu, saat ini kau pasti cemberut karena cemburu pada hyungku yang satu itu. Dia butuh teman di rumah sakit, tidak ada yang mengurusnya kecuali suster yang hanya melakukan pengecekkan paling banyak sehari 4x. Teman-teman kerjanya sibuk di kantor, tak ada waktu untuk mengurusnya.

Jadi, aku dan Eomma pergi ke Busan di hari saat aku harus berangkat ke Incheon. Kami bergantian menjaganya, Eomma jaga sore hingga malam, aku mulai pagi hingga siang. Kalau malam aku akan pulang ke kos Donghwa hyung untuk mengurus kosnya yang luar biasa berantakan.

Tenang saja Hyung, aku tidak melupakan janjiku untuk menonton setiap pertandinganmu. Disini aku bisa menonton lewat saluran televisi. Aku melihatmu ketika upacara pembukaan Asia Games, kau terlihat gelisah, apa kau mencariku?

Jujur aku sangat mencintaimu, aku juga merindukan suaramu di telepon.

Satu hal yang aku ingin beri tahu padamu, malam terakhir kita SMS-an, saat itu aku tidak berani mengutarakan hal ini padamu, aku takut mentalmu jatuh mendengar aku tak bisa datang. Aku hanya bilang kalau Donghwa hyung sakit, padahal saat itu aku sendang berkemas untuk pergi ke Busan. Aku sangat terburu-buru, diujung pembicaraan kita malam itu, taksi kami sudah datang, aku langsung didorong ke bawah oleh Eomma, dan handphoneku tertinggal di nakas.

Malam pembukaan Asia Games, aku melihatmu di televisi, aku teringat untuk memberimu pesan kalau aku tidak bisa datang dan aku baru sadar kalau handponeku tertinggal di Mokpo. Jadi, malam ini kutulis surat ini padamu, padahal besok kau sudah bertanding. Aku mengirim lewat pos kilat, supaya surat ini sampai padamu saat kau bertanding.

Aku sangat minta maaf, hyung. Jujur, aku sangat susah untuk berterus terang pada orang. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku selalu mendukungmu dari sini. Kau tahu, aku melihatmu sejak awal, kau punya potensi besar untuk menang.

Hyung, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu. Seorang dokter di RS Busan menemuiku, dia jelas kenal siapa aku. Dia bilang, dia bisa membuatku berjalan kembali, dia bilang aku tidak lumpuh, hanya shock setelah kecelakaan waktu itu. Katanya aku bisa sembuh setelah menjalani beberapa kali terapi. Apa kau senang mendengarnya? Atau kau cemburu karena aku pasti akan menandingimu di setiap pertandingan nanti?

Satu lagi hyung, aku mengirimi jimat keberuntungan kita, hahaha… _just kidding_… aku tak percaya pada jimat, karena keberhasilan itu asalnya dari diri kita, ne? Tapi kukirimkan saja apa yang selalu terselip di kaus kakiku setiap kali bertanding.

Terakhir hyung, aku minta maaf aku tidak dapat menghadiri pertandinganmu. Do'akan saja saat final Donghwa sudah bisa ditinggal sendiri di Busan.

Saranghaeyo, hyung…

Lee Donghae

Surat ini ditulis Donghae saat pembukaan Asia Games, berarti itu kemarin malam? Apakah dia menonton pertandinganku tadi siang di televisi? Semoga saja di kamar rawat Donghwa ada televisi. Dan, BabboHae… kenapa kau tidak mengirimi nomor siapa, kek, yang bisa kuhubungi!

Aku menarik secarik foto kecil yang masih tertinggal dalam amplop. Foto berlatar ruang kesehatan di sebuah stadium tempat club kecil kami berlatih. Dalam foto itu Donghae tampak habis menangis, mata dan hidungnya merah, tapi dia tersenyum sangat imut, pipinya kemerahan. Disebelahnya ada aku yang merangkul bahunya sambil mencium pipinya. Saat itu aku masih berusia 10 tahun, sementara Donghae 8 tahun.

Kami berada di ruang kesehatan. Donghae baru saja terjatuh di lapangan, setelah kakinya tersangkut palang saat berlari. Pergelangan kakinya agak bergeser dari kedudukannya, dokter yang berjaga langsung menggesernya kembali tanpa ampun diiringi teriakan miris dari Donghae hingga terdengar ke ruang atlit yang lokasinya jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Setelah itu aku mencium pipinya dan kami di foto. Hebatnya bocah itu, besoknya aku melihat ia sudah kembali berlari seperti biasa.

Kau pernah dengar antara mitos dan fakta,

**Mencium dengan tulus seseorang yang sakit akan mengurangi rasa sakit mereka**.

Setelah itu aku mendapat pelajaran,

**Bahwa kalah, sama hal-nya dengan jatuh**

**Sakit sebentar setelah itu hilang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : **

**Chap ini cepet update kan? Nggak kayak biasanya yang ngaret kebangetan U,U**

**Aku sengaja menulisnya hari ini, karena 2 hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Jogja untuk perpisahan, hueeeeeee… T.T Aku takut, saking senengnya jalan-jalam ke Jogja nanti ide-nya hilang U,U **

**Mian kalau chap ini agak nggak nyambung, Hanji lagi flu berat(tapi ngetik sambil minum es teh -,-), jadi susah mikir :D**

**Special Thanks for : **

**Lullu48129 | Chiba Ayumu | aminielfish | gamers cho | Yeppa wife | dew'yellow | Derfly3424 | Cloud3024 | Selena | Cloud'yeppa**

**And**

**All SIDER… (meski aku tak merestuinya /gaploked/)**

**.**

**Jangan lupa di Comment ya, Chingu…**

**GamsaHAE**


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

**A Super Junior Fanfiction (YeHae Couple)**

"**MY EVERYTHING**"

**LEE HANJI **** 2012**

**AN : Banyak yang minta dan bertanya-tanya, 'Kapan YeHae bersatu?'**

**Tapi author nggak mauuu... /gampared/**

**Ini kan genrenya friendship, bukan romance u,u**

**Mereka cuma cocok dijadiin teman .**

**Nah, kalau YeWook dan HaeHyuk cocok dijadikan romance...^_^**

**.**

**Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini/oke, yang ini abaikan!/**

**If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplays Archive... :D**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku seolah berlari diatas kaki-kakimu...**"

**.**

**BACKSOUND :**

My Everything (Lee Donghae)

Iridescent (Linkin Park)

You Raise Me Up (Westlife)

**.**

**.**

**Hari ini final. **Sudah 3 pertandingan aku tampil tanpa Donghae, aku hampir melupakan sosok itu disampingku. Sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di garis start awal permainan ini, aku harus membiasakan diri tanpa kehadirannya. Aku selalu berpikir, tanpa Donghae semua pasti bisa menjadi baik.

Sudah 3 hari aku tak tersambung dengan kabarnya di Busan, entah sedang apa dia disana bersama orang yang sangat kucemburui kehadirannya. Aku hanya berharap dia menepati janjinya untuk datang ke babak final permainanku hari ini.

Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya, bahwa aku BISA! Aku bukan orang lemah yang selalu mengeluh karena rasa takut, dan aku bukan seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menangis dihadapanya, dan orang yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik kelemahanku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menang hari ini!

**.**

**.**

"Hai, bagaimana? Kau sudah siap hari ini?" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, aku tidak jadi memasukkan fotoku dan Donghae–jimat–ke dalam kaus kakiku. "Apa itu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Hanya foto lama yang menambah semangatku ketika bertanding." Jawabku datar.

"Oh, aku juga selalu memakai ini," namja itu menunjukkan gelang rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Itu terlihat berkilau terkena sinar lampu di ruangan atlit. "Ini dari kembaranku." Ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Apakah dia menonton hari ini? Siapa namanya? Aku belum pernah mendengar bahwa kau memiliki kembaran, Hankyung-ah." tanyaku antusias.

"Hhhh... namanya Hangeng, dia—" Hankyung terdiam. "—sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu." Hankyung menghela nafas berat.

"Mian." Sesalku.

"Yah mungkin memang takdir, dia meninggal ditengah lapangan. Dia yang seharusnya dikirim untuk acara Asia Games, bukan aku. Saat itu dia sedang demam dan memaksakan diri untuk berlatih, dia pingsan di tengah lapangan akhirnya meninggal ketika dibawa ke rumah sakit, otaknya terganggu. Dan sialnya, aku hanya seorang atlit cadangan yang tak berbakat, lalu ditunjuk menggantikannya. Hhhh..." Hankyung tertunduk dalam, tapi tidak menangis.

"Mungkin kita sama. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku hanya seorang atlit cadangan ketika dia kecelakaan, dan aku yang harus menggantikannya." Aku menunjukkan sosok Donghae dalam foto yang tak jadi kuselipkan di kaus kaki.

"Siapa dia? Adikmu?" Hankyung menunjuk 'bocah' dalam foto itu.

"Bukan, dia sepupu jauhku sekaligus sahabat terbaikku serta teman kecilku. Dia yang mengenalkanku pada Hurdle, dia juga yang seharusnya ditunjuk untuk mewakili Korea Selatan di Asia Games—"

"Dia juga meninggal sama seperti kembaranku?" potong Hankyung.

"Tidak, dia lumpuh karena kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu. Kemudian seorang dokter menemuinya, dokter itu bilang Donghae bisa sembuh." Terangku.

"Itu masih lebih bahagia dibanding aku. Kau tahu apa, aku akan membawakan piala untuk kembaranku, aku harus menang hari ini, aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri untuk membuatnya tersenyum disana." Ucapnya mantap dihadapanku.

DEG!

'Mari kita bersaing secara sehat!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DOR! Pelatuk ditarik, final berlangsung.

Kelima pelari yang bertarung sehat seperti lepas dari busurnya, berlari secepat mungkin untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Dan salah seorang yang kucintai, berada ditengah-tengahnya! Pelari bernomor 3424.

Aku memicingkan mataku, menajamkan pengelihatan mataku agar lebih jelas melihat sosok namja dalam balutan seragam merahnya. Aku jadi teringat ketika berada disana, menapaki lapangan ras bewarna merah tanah, kemudian melompati palang-palang yang selalu kusebut 'setan'.

Deru nafas itu...

Peluh yang bercucuran...

Derap langkah sepatu yang sangat cepat...

Merasa didahului lawan...

Mengimbangkan langkah dengan para pesaing sehat...

Aku seperti terlahir kembali ditengah-tengah lapangan bersama sosok lain...

"**Aku seolah berlari diatas kaki-kakimu...**"

'Hyung, kau bisa mencetak rekor Asia baru!'

'Aku sudah melihat sejak awal, kau sudah punya potensi besar untuk melangkah jauh didepanku.'

'Ketahuilah, setiap orang punya masalah yang harus dihadapi, bukan dihindari, dan kau hyung, kau sudah dapat menyelesaikannya. Rasa takutmu sudah menjelma menjadi ukiran prestasi dan kebanggaan.'

'Kau memang pantas mendapatkan piala emas bergengsi itu! Kau memang sosok 'joker' yang tersembunyi diantara jutaan orang hebat yang mengelilingimu.'

Palang Ke 10...

Lari dan habiskan...

Busungkan dada, tunjukkan bahwa kaulah pemenangnya...

Mari bersiap, sambut juara baru...

**PRIIIIIITTTT...**

**10.24 detik...**

**Mengalahkan rekor Asia sebelumnya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peluit ditiup, dan pertandinganpun berakhir berakhir.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blitz kamera milik pers berkelap-kelip mengelilingi podium, ketika penyerahan medali dan trophy untuk ketiga juara yang berdiri di atas.

"DONGHAE!" teriak sang juara 1 tiba-tiba, ia berlari turun mendekati seorang namja diatas kursi rodanya.

Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu terbelalak kaget atas apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Ia di gendong secara tiba-tiba dan di bawa ke atas podium. "Hyung, Yesung Hyung lepaskan!" ia memberontak dalam dekapan orang yang dipanggilnya Yesung.

Yesung tak peduli dengan berontakan Donghae dalam gendongannya. "Dia juaranya!" teriak Yesung lantang didepan para hadirin yang terperanjat.

"HAAAAH?" para hadirin saling pandang.

"Dia yang mengajarkanku banyak hal. Hyung pelatih mengajarkanku teknik bermain, dan dia—" Yesung melepas gendongannya, kaki Donghae menapak di lantai, tubuhnya yang lemah bersandar pada Yesung, sementara tangan Yesung sendiri terselip di ketiak Donghae supaya namja itu tidak merosot jatuh. "—dia yang mengajarku untuk menghilangkan rasa takut... dia yang selalu mempercayai bahwa aku bisa, dia yang selalu mendorongku untuk berpikir jernih, dia juga yang menekanku untuk selalu percaya bahwa semua itu mungkin, dan ketika aku bermain tadi, dia seolah yang menguasai tubuhku, dia seolah berlari dengan tubuhku, dan dialah pemenangnya...!" Yesung melepas medali yang terkalung dilehernya.

"Hyung! Sadar... kau pemenang murni, bukan aku!" cegah Donghae ketika Yesung akan mengalungkan medali di leher Donghae, dan tanpa mereka sadari, Donghae berdiri sendiri diatas kedua kakinya. Hadirin semakin terperanjat.

"Medali ini—" ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika ia baru menyadari kalau Donghae berdiri tegap dihadapannya. "—ini milik kita berdua! Kita sudah menang dan mengalahkan kata IMPOSSIBLE tanpa dieja. Lihat!" Yesung menunjuk kearah kaki Donghae yang menopang pemiliknya. "Kau juga sudah berhasil Hae-ah!"

Donghae terbengong-bengong tak percaya. Seolah mimpi, tapi ini semua REAL dan NYATA... "HYUUUUNGGG..." Donghae menghambur ke pelukan Yesung.

JPRET... JPRET...JPRET...

Dan pose itu diabadikan dalam sejarah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disebuah Talkshow**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah memecahkan rekor baru Asia seminggu yang lalu, Yesung-ssi?" tanya sang host pada Yesung yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Urrrm... yah, aku tak percaya semua jadi seperti ini... kepercayaan diriku tumbuh begitu saja setelah mendengar suara batinku yang seolah tersambung dengan Donghae." Jelas Yesung yang malam itu mengenakan kemeja putih panjang yang lengannya digulung se siku dan celana jeans biru dongker.

"Maksud anda, seperti ada hubungan batin antara kau dan Donghae?" host itu menyerngit bingung.

"Yap, seperti ada suara bisikan halus dalam diriku yang asalnya dari Donghae. Saat itu aku tahu, Donghae ada dekatku, tidak seperi hari-hari sebelumnya dia tidak menghadiri pertandinganku." Jelas Yesung lagi dengan matap.

"Oya... jadi seperti telepati yang tersambung?" tanya host bertubuh tegap itu lagi.

"Lebih dari itu, tapi aku tidak dapat menggambarkannya." Yesung bersandar di sofa beludru sewarna karamel itu.

"Bagaimana menurut anda sendiri, Donghae-ssi? Apa anda merasa mengirimkan percakapan pada Yesung...?" host itu beralih pada Donghae.

Donghae tampak kebingungan. "Yah, bagaimana ya? Aku sempat mengucapkan 'Ketahuilah, setiap orang punya masalah yang harus dihadapi, bukan dihindari, dan kau hyung, kau sudah dapat menyelesaikannya. Rasa takutmu sudah menjelma menjadi ukiran prestasi dan kebanggaan.'—"

"Dan 'Kau memang pantas mendapatkan piala emas bergengsi itu! Kau memang sosok 'joker' yang tersembunyi diantara jutaan orang hebat yang mengelilingimu.'" Potong Yesung cepat, sang host menampakkan air muka yang menyiratka arti 'luar biasa'.

"Oh, ya ampun... sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan kalian berdua, sampai-sampai errr... aduh, yang sudah tak dapat berkata-kata lagi!" keluh host itu sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Yesung dan Donghae saling pandang. "Hubungan? Eh," mereka sama-sama kaget mengucapkan hal yang sama disaat yang sama. "Kami hanya sebatas teman, eh!" mereka berpandangan lagi karena melakukan hal yang sama.

Host itu sudah mulai merasa frustasi dengan keanehan yang terjadi. "Haaaah... kita ganti topik sajalah!" erangnya frustasi. "Kudengar Donghae bisa berjalan lagi setelah di diagnosa dokter kau akan lumpuh selamanya?"

"Ya, itu benar, tapi tak ada yang mustahil kan? Buktinya aku bisa berjalan meski tak sempurna!" jawab Donghae seolah acuh.

"Itu berarti anda benar-benar harus hengkang dari olahraga hurdle?"

"Kalau masih ada harapan, aku akan tekuni lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kakiku yang sedikit bengkok ini." Jelasnya sedikit kecewa.

"Sebelumnya anda sudah siap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini?"

"Aku terima semua konsekuensi yang Tuhan berikan untuk hidupku, karena menurut-Nya itu jalan terbaik bagiku." Tandas Donghae.

"Itu artinya kau siap untuk dilupakan dan pergi dari ketenaran?"

.../hening/

Hati Dongahe mencelos mendengar pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak dipertanyakan.

Yesung yang melihat perubahan raut muka dongsaeng tercinta langsung angkat bicara, "Kau seharusnya tak menanyakan hal sadis itu padanya! Kau tahu, namanya sudah tercatat dalam sejarah, dan sejarah takkan pernah terhenti, dia akan selalu dikenang!" pekik Yesung ketus.

Host itu diam mematung dan menyadari kesalahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Berakhir sudah penderitaan saya dari tagihan hutang kali ini XD**

**Gajenya chap terakhir ini... aku ngebut ngetik 3 fict sekaligus! 2 fict di Screenplays, 1 di Kuroshitsuji...**

**Mian kalau nggak memenuhi harapan, dari awal aku memang nggak menakdirkan YeHae bersatu ._.v mereka hanya sahabat, dan aku ingin membuktikan kekuatan dari ikatan persahabatan. Karena aku dan sahabatku merasakannya meski dibatasi jarak yang sangat jauh...**

**Fict ini memang buat temanku yang waktu itu kakinya retak, dan terinspirasi dari temenku yang nggak putus asa ketika gurunya bilang, 'nggak pernah latihan nanti kalau bertanding mau bawa apa?' dan dengan mantapnya dia jawab, 'saya bawa medali emas!' dan itu beneran terjadi dia bawa medali emas setelah melawan senior diatasnya dia.**

**Kata-kata itu adalah doa!**

.

**Lirik lagu keren :**

_**MY EVERYTHING (LEE DONGHAE)**_

**Now all my hopes and all my dream**

**Are suddenly reality**

**You've open up my heart to feel**

**A kind of love that's truly real**

**A guiding light that'll never fade**

**There's not a thing in life that I would never trade**

**For the love you give it won't let go**

**I hope you'll always know**

**.**

**.**

_**IRIDESCENT (LINKIN PARK)**_

**You were standing in awake of devastation**

**And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown**

**And with the cataclyms raining down**

**Insides crying 'save me now'**

**You were there impossibly alone**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**

**You build up hope but failure's are you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go...**

**Let it go**

**.**

**.**

_**You Raise Me up (Westlife)**_

**When i'm down and oh my soul so weary**

**When troubles come and heart burdened be**

**Then i'm still and wait here in the silence**

**Until you come and sit a while with me**

**You raise me up, so i can stang on mountain**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**

**I'm strong when i'm on your shoulders**

**You raise me up, to more than i can be..**

**.**

**.**

**Saya sampai lupa menuliskan Big Thanks buat para reader yang sudah membaca fict saya, terutama yang sudah meninggalkan review : **

**Clod1124 | cloud3024 | rayie159 | trueetr**

**Derfly3424 | Cloud'yeppa |**

**Lullu48129 | Chiba Ayumu | aminielfish | gamers cho | Yeppa wife | dew'yellow | Selena**

**gaemwon407 | Afrilclouds | haeUKe**

**And,**

**ALL SIDER (meski aku tak merestui)**

**.**

**Terakhir, DON'T COPY!**

**Yang mengcopy tanpa izin saya, silahkan berurusan dengan Tuhan masing masing!**

**Saya amat sangat benci plagiat tak bertanggung jawab!**

**FrankiezCrazy a.k.a HanJi84**


End file.
